My cure
by LivBlancco
Summary: E se você tivesse o poder de mudar o destino? este seria um dom, ou uma maldição.Ela não era uma heroína, Max sabia que não podia salvar a todos. Não se pode alterar o destino de todos a sua volta , por mais que ela tentasse aos poucos se perdia sem sequer perceber em um caminho sem volta. "Histórias fáceis não costumam virar lenda", 'amores' fáceis não fazem história.
1. Prologue

Prologue

O vento era forte, frio. A copa das árvores se remexiam agitadas como se soubessem que algo estava para acontecer, não era uma total mentira a natureza sempre sabe quando algo está errado, quando ela não está seguindo seu curso natural. A paisagem sem vida era um tanto que reconfortante de certa forma, ali a garota se sentia em paz. Paz esta que ela buscava a muito tempo…

Maxine Caulfield sempre fora uma garota comum, sem muitas pretensões e ambições em sua vida. Sempre se contentou com o básico, e vivia sua vida como qualquer outra pessoa, podemos dizer que o seu sonho, que sempre o guiara e a levou até onde estava era o dom que possuía para fotografia, amava observar um momento único e o capturar com as lentes de sua câmera e eternizá-lo para sempre, esta sua paixão acabou sendo sua ruína. Uma simples foto acabou por acarretar uma onda de problemas sem fim em um curto espaço de tempo em várias linhas temporais e em todas as realidades. Super-Max, não, ela não era uma heroína, somente uma pessoa normal com um dom peculiar. Mas, isto não significava que o destino de tudo e todos estivesse em suas mãos, pelo contrário, ela sabia que não podia alterar o destino de todos a sua volta, por mais que tentasse isso só abria fissuras para cicatrizes ainda mais dolorosas e a cada vez que tentava tomar o controle, se perdia aos poucos sem sequer perceber; em um caminho sem volta.

Olhava ao reflexo na água tentando se encontrar ali. Partes do lago congelado, não refletiam nada, absolutamente nada assim como ela se sentia por dentro, como pudera deixar com que tudo chegasse _naquele_ ponto, se, se concentrasse um pouco conseguia vislumbrar aquele fatídico dia onde tudo teve início, podia ouvir as vozes nos corredores e os risos, sentia o cheiro de pólvora da arma que disparou e logo depois o cheiro de sangue forte e fresco. A realidade voltou a si como em um puxão quando sentiu aquele cheiro almiscarado, com suaves notas de algo cítrico como limão, por um momento pensou que adoraria tomar um chá. A manta que ele pôs na mesma a aqueceu, ela agradeceu por isto, observou a mão pálida sobre o pano quadriculado, os braços com poucos músculos não o deixava com ar de fraco, combinava muito bem com seu porte mediano que o deixava deveras atraente, o rosto fino olhos nem muito grandes ou pequenos de cor azul como o céu claro sem nuvens, a boca carnuda e levemente vermelha devido ao tempo frio, o nariz anguloso e fino os cabelos lisos e loiros escuros faziam um bom contraste ao jovem que ela olhava. Seria um bom modelo para suas fotos. Mas a palavra boa não se aplicava de nenhum modo a Nathan Prescott. Sim ele era bonito, e tinha algo em seu olhar que a atraia, podia ver sua alma-perdida no meio de todo aquele caos, de toda prepotência, arrogância e altivez que ele tanto dizia ter, ela sabia que por trás daquele olhar havia bem mais do que o menino rico e revoltado, sem escrúpulos e frio que ele sempre demonstrou ser debaixo daquelas olheiras e o vermelho que nublava aqueles olhos tinha um ser que sofria tanto quanto ela. Mesmo negando, os dois tinham uma conexão, eram almas que vagavam em busca de um porto seguro, pessoas doentes em busca da tão almejada cura e paz de espírito, por isto eram peças que se completavam. Isto, _peças–_ eles eram peças que a vida brincava sem nenhum cuidado.

—Sabe, aqui é um belo lugar, não seria nada mal ficar aqui, envelhecer construir uma família…. Ser _feliz._

Ele divagou olhando o lago congelado.

—Seria. Mas isto seria fugir, viver uma grande ilusão que nunca aconteceria. Não depois de ferrarmos com tudo, temos que arcar com as consequências de tudo que aconteceu. Você sabe, nem se quisesse poderia, não com um psicopata na nossa cola.

—Nós poderíamos, Max.

—Não, não podemos. Nem mesmo _você_ acredita nisso, Nathan. Fodemos com tudo, só queria que isso acabasse de uma vez. Que as vozes parassem…

Ela disse sentindo as amargas lágrimas descendo por sua face, estava muito cansada de fugir, se esconder. Maxine não era exatamente uma miss da beleza, não que ela não tivesse nenhum atrativo. Sua pele era clara como porcelana, sem nenhuma maquiagem. Os cabelos em um tom de castanho que agora estavam pintados de negro, e bem mais longos. Algumas sardas reinavam em sua face a deixando com um ar ainda mais puro e adorável, seus lábios eram finos e rosados e os olhos azuis escuro. Não, ela sim era bonita e ele se recriminava por jamais tê-la notado, quem sabe as coisas não fossem diferentes agora. A abraçou tentando transmitir um pouco de conforto, uma promessa muda que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que o próprio não tivesse certeza disso. Era irônico que agora tentava protegê-la, se no início de tudo a pegara para ser um objeto de barganha, a _vida é estranha_ realmente ele pensou dando um beijo na testa dela demonstrando carinho, algo que nenhum dos dois imaginava que era uma virtude que um Prescott possuiria, afinal ele jamais se importou com nada e nem ninguém, era um ser vazio que tentava se completar com o que lhe fosse mais rentável no momento: bebidas, drogas, sexo… E nada jamais conseguiu preencher o vazio em si, até ela entrar como um furacão em sua vida devastando os muros que tinha erguido ao seu redor, o fazendo se perder em si mesmo, até enfim se encontrar. Ela era seu norte, seu porto seguro, sua cura. Num ímpeto ele levantou e deu a mão a ela, que a jovem fotografa aceitou sem pestanejar, era hora de ir embora.

Andavam calmamente, um sentindo o abraço do outro, um dava a paz que o outro necessitava, andavam em meio à trilha da floresta até chegarem à pequena cabana e irem de encontro ao carro. Era uma caminhada curta, para dizer a verdade só tinham de pegar a pequena mala dentro do local e partir, assim como faziam já há algum tempo algo fácil. Não tinha nenhum problema nisso.

—Eu pego as malas, tá legal? Fica esperando no carro. –Ela assentiu indo para o carro. Aquela cabana só possuía quatro cômodos, e o quarto ficava nos fundos. O outro estranhou quando sentiu um cheiro estranhamente enjoativo e familiar no ar, não, não podia ser. Como ele podia ser tão burro, imbecil e idiota.

ƸӜƷ εïз ઈઉ ƸïƷ ઈïઉ

…Enfim abriu os olhos em súbito sentindo a dor nauseante pelo seu corpo.

—Max?

Ele não podia crer, não, aquilo não podia acontecer. Não depois de tudo. Nathan não conseguia sentir seu corpo, tudo estava pesado, até mesmo pensar era doloroso. As imagens rolavam por sua mente como o bater das asas de uma borboleta, o carro capotando, tudo girando. Onde estava Maxine e os outros?

O loiro sentia sua barriga doer muito. O freio de mão de alguma forma atravessou seu estômago, sabia que não tinha muito tempo agora, mas não podia deixá-la, ele conseguia vê-la imóvel a menos de um metro de si, com um corte grande em sua cabeça, a boca cheia de sangue, ponderou por um momento se tinha forças para, pelo menos, chegar até ela, com muito esforço se arrastou em sua direção até conseguir tocar em seu rosto.

—M-Max? Max por…. Favor acorda…

Sua voz era como um balsamo naquele momento, no meio daquela escuridão ela podia ver a sua luz.

— _Nathan…_? –Ela disse com a voz fraca abrindo os olhos, sem ver de início o que se passava. –O que aconteceu?

—Um acidente. Tem que sair daqui, Max, tem que fugir e se salvar. Vai agora!

—Não, isso não devia acontecer. Nathan eu não…vou te deixar aqui.

A fotografa disse sentindo o gosto do sangue em sua boca, tinha que fazer isso. Sabia que poderia não dar certo, e algo muito ruim acontecer, mas não podia deixá-lo morrer. Há muito tempo não recorria a isso, nem sabia ao certo se era capaz de voltar, mas tinha de tentar. O garoto percebeu o que ela ia fazer e não podia deixar que ela fizesse.

—Não, não faça.

—_…. Mas se eu não voltar você vai morrer.

—Eu sei, e não importa e-eu só quero que você me ouça, tá? Você foi a melhor coisa de tudo que aconteceu na minha vida, Maxine, eu te amo! Só me arrependo por não ter te dito antes que você é minha vida.

Ela só pode chorar diante daquelas palavras, não, não o deixaria morrer.

—Eu também te amo. –Falou dando um beijo cálido em sua boca, sim o amava apesar de ele ser quem era e de tudo que ele havia feito. O viu sorrir e fechar os olhos, como se dormisse serenamente, mas seu sono seria eterno. O barulho de passos era audível naquele momento, Max se concentrava tentando rebobinar, voltar no tempo naquele momento crucial e impedir tudo aquilo. Sentiu seu corpo ser levantando do chão, se sentia como uma boneca de pano, agora o sangue escorria não só de sua boca, mas também de seu nariz e até mesmo dos olhos. Havia prometido a si mesma não voltar mais no tempo, sabia o quanto aquilo era perigoso aos demais e a ela própria, isso causava danos irreversíveis em seu cérebro, suas células cerebrais viravam gelatina, e tinha outro ponto contra, não sabia se era capaz de fazê-lo ouvia os gritos e os xingamentos sendo proferidos a si, mas isto era somente um eco distante naquele momento, se concentrava em outras coisas, todos os momentos que havia vivido até ali cada decisão errônea, cada paixão, cada erro e enfim sorriu.

—Não se atreva, você não vai morrer agora, Max!

Seus orbes azuis perderam o brilho e sua força vital se foi fazendo sua cabeça tombar para o lado e o grito como a de uma fera enjaulada ecoar.

Era chegado ao fim, ou talvez não….


	2. Chapter 1—Welcome to your hell

CAPÍTULO 1—WELCOME TO YOUR HELL

Uma minúscula borboleta batendo asas do outro lado do mundo pode mudar todo um destino, as menores das decisões podem ter um efeito completamente devastador. Frequentemente somos guiados pela nossa devoção, por nossas promessas, por amores e afeições. Os laços que fazemos os que quebramos… Levam-nos a caminhos inegociáveis, impossíveis de desfazer, e quando você faz a sua cova, às vezes o único caminho é deitar-se nela e às vezes uma má escolha pode te levar a um caminho sem volta.

ઈઉ

Ela mal podia acreditar que quem estava por trás de tudo nunca fora Nathan Prescott, e sim Mark Jefferson seu mais caro professor de fotografia, o homem que ela mais admirava, que perante ela provinha de uma índole inquestionável incapaz de machucar alguém. Como errara. Apostou tão alto, fez um falso julgamento de toda a situação que a levara aquele local, a culpa definitivamente era somente sua como queria poder voltar no tempo e consertar tudo aquilo.

—Oh, Max…. Como pode ser tão pura e magnífica?

O homem mais velho questionou a si mesmo enquanto olhava a sua querida aluna naquela situação tão vulnerável, indefesa era extasiante vê-la dessa forma, sempre pensou que a menina tinha o porte para ser a sua melhor modelo e acertou em cheio aquela garota possuía algo que nenhuma outra possuía, percebeu isto desde a primeira vez que a vira; se sentia doente por todas as vezes que a viu em suas aulas e não podia tê-la para si, mas tinha que esperar até o momento propício para capturar aquela bela borboleta de doces olhos azuis. Maxine não conseguia encontrar a sua voz, seu corpo todo estava tão leve e inacessível naquele momento, como uma boneca de pano que poderia ser manipulada ao bel prazer daquele maníaco. Sentia-se suja, como um animal desprotegido. Porque acabara naquela situação? Pensava entre seus pensamentos nublados se fora dessa forma que a pobre Rachel havia se sentido. O torpor em um determinado momento foi maior do que ela pode suportar então se entregou a eficácia da droga que corria por sua corrente sanguínea.

—Chloe…? —A voz fraca e arrastada ressoou naquele cômodo escuro, a morena acabara de acordar de um pesadelo terrível onde a mesma o protagonizava ao lado de Mr. Jefferson, um maníaco doente que havia matado sua melhor amiga e a havia prendido, qual foi seu terror quando notou que aquilo não era um pesadelo, sim sua mais terrível realidade. Estava ali amarrada no quarto escuro.

—Finalmente retornou a mim, já não era sem tempo.

Mark disse sorrindo a ela, sorriso este que há algum tempo ela achava muito atrativo, mas que agora só revelava o ser grotesco que ele era.

—Onde está a Chloe?

—Hmm, sua amiguinha de cabelos azuis não? Bom, querida, fico infeliz em ser eu que tenha de te dar a notícia, mas creio que ela está em… um lugar melhor.

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos, não ela não podia estar…. Ela nem mesmo conseguia pensar nisso.

—Seu monstro! Eu odeio você, eu te odeio! Por quê?

As lágrimas cristalinas desciam por seu rosto, Mark jamais pensou que ela poderia ficar mais adorável, mas aquela menina sempre o surpreendia, ela era tão peculiar e singular. Não pode se conter, foi até a mesma pegando em seu rosto com ambas as mãos vendo a tristeza, raiva e nojo que aquele olhar transmitia sem jamais abandonar a pureza de sua aura.

—Como porquê, Maxine. É tão claro, querida, por você. Desde a primeira vez que te vi me senti como jamais havia me sentindo antes. Tão bela, frágil, inocente. Pura. Tinha que tê-la para mim Max, você é como uma bela e rara borboleta que quando está ao ar livre pode acabar sendo depreciada, ou desaparecer em meio ao caos e eu jamais poderia deixar com que isso ocorresse, tinha que capturá-la para mim. Então eu só tive que atraí-la, e você veio, porém com aquela sua irritante e odiosa amiga Chloe. Esta garotinha realmente tinha o dom de se meter onde não lhe cabia, agora, pelo menos, ela não irá se intrometer entre nós. Este problema já foi resolvido.

—Você é um doente, como pode fazer isso?! Eu não sou uma droga de uma borboleta, e a Chloe não era um problema, você quem é, seu psicopata! Por Deus, eu fui muito burra, como eu pude ser tão burra! E o Nathan….

—Fora somente uma peça no meu jogo para obtê-la. Ele era realmente um garotinho perdido, tão patético. Foi fácil moldá-lo como eu bem quis, ele era tão necessitado de uma figura paterna, de um amigo, é engraçado como pessoas como ele com problemas emocionais, de alta carência são fáceis de manipular. Ele foi um bom seguidor, tenho de admitir, até certo ponto, só que tudo uma hora chega ao fim.

—Você o matou também.

Não era uma pergunta, ele como todos foram somente peças, ferramentas que aquele homem usava como e quando queria. Max sempre pensou que o ser humano, mesmo os ruins, eram capazes de coisas boas, mas ele não, só via maldade e escuridão emanando do mesmo. Necessitava consertar isso, tinha que dar um jeito de prender aquele monstro o por atrás das grades, depois de tudo que ele fizera com aquelas garotas ele merecia arder no mais profundo inferno, era isso que vermes como ele mereciam.

—E o que pretende agora?

—Não se preocupe com isso por hora, querida, planejei um belo futuro para nós dois. –Ele disse sonhador.

—Uma pena que ele não vai se concretizar.

Uma voz familiar disse atrás dele, ali estava Nathan Prescott em toda a sua glória, se assim poderia se dizer. O jovem estava muito debilitado, seu rosto com várias escoriações, e sangue seco, assim como sua blusa branca por baixo da jaqueta vermelha suja de sangue. Mark não podia deixar de se surpreender, tinha certeza que o tinha matado. Mas ali estava o mesmo vivo, e com os olhos azuis como facas pontiagudas direcionadas em sua direção.

—Não posso dizer que é um prazer revê-lo, Nathan. Mas, fico surpreso de vê-lo.

—Sim, imagino que sim. –Ele disse vindo até o mesmo que recuava até perto do armário, fora uma falha que o filho dos Prescott estivesse ali, mas seria uma falha temporária tirá-lo-ia fora do mapa desta vez para sempre. E poderia viver com sua querida butterfly. Nathan realmente era uma pessoa mentalmente debilitada, devido aos problemas familiares que havia sofrido em seu mais profundo ser, tudo que queria era um pai que fosse compreensível e que não dissesse para si que ele era inútil, uma decepção. Um erro. E Mr. Jefferson fora aquela pessoa, se mostrava como um pai para seu aluno, ele nem ao menos percebeu que o professor o estava usando, esta foi sua falha, mas o rapaz não era tão ingênuo como o mais velho achava, começara a desconfiar dos surtos que o homem vinha tendo, alguns distúrbios de personalidade, ora o tratava bem outras como um capacho. Naquela noite o homem havia mandado uma mensagem para ele dizendo que precisavam conversar, ele o esperou em seu quarto devidamente protegido com um colete a prova de balas, sim, o homem esperava vê-lo de guarda baixa, deixou-se ser golpeado por ele, sentiu o impacto da bala em seu abdômen e apagou, quando voltou a si sentiu uma dor próxima ao estômago advinda do tiro que levou, ao seu redor uma arma e fotos de Rachel Amber, Chloe Price e Maxine Caulfield, aquelas eram provas que seriam encontradas junto a si quando o encontrassem o fazendo culpado. Aquele desgraçado. Sabia onde ele estaria, e iria pegá-lo, o faria sentir a mesma culpa, dor e raiva que ele o impôs a passar da pior forma possível, por tê-lo usado. Mesmo em meio aquele fim de mundo que acontecia em Baia Arcádia o faria pagar, nem que para isso tivesse que ser como ele, não importava. Desceria seus padrões, faria de tudo para que ele vivesse o mesmo inferno que Mark impôs a ele quando tirou sua querida Rachel de si, a única que o entendeu, que havia o amado um dia, nada melhor do que fazê-lo pagar na mesma moeda pegando o atual objeto de obsessão de seu professor.

—Bom, felizmente não por muito tempo. –Ele disse sentindo a arma gelada em seus dedos, viu o loiro sorrir, em poucos segundos sentiu o sangue molhando sua camisa antes impecavelmente branca, escorregou até o chão. Nathan sacou a arma primeiro. Deu um tiro, acertando perfeitamente o alvo, aquilo não seria o suficiente para matá-lo, não era isso que ele queria, mas o deixaria fora do jogo por um tempo, isto seria muito útil. Tornaria as coisas mais interessantes.

—Não dessa vez, Mark. –Ele disse com um sorriso de escárnio vendo-o caído ao chão onde ele pertencia. Olhou para a moça, Max que parecia petrificada com os acontecimentos que se sucederam a seus olhos. –Agora chegou a sua vez, querida, estou fodidamente empolgado! Max, você não faz ideia do que eu planejei para você.

Ele disse indo até a moça e injetando a droga na mesma que ficou inconsciente novamente, Nathan olhou para Mark incapacitado no chão, o aluno havia superado seu mestre, enfim ele havia dado o xeque-mate. E Mr. Jefferson iria se arrepender profundamente por todos os seus pecados, ele sabia quando viu o olhar do mais novo cheio de ódio, rancor e desejo de vingança saindo do banker levando sua preciosa borboleta.


End file.
